The Doctor vs the DALEK with help from Ezio and the DRAGONBORN (p1)
by gilljerid6
Summary: This is Part 1: The Doctor and Rose escape a Dalek Ambush(twice) and meet Ezio and the Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1 INTRO

WARNING:THIS IS MY 1ST FANDOM! PLEASE GIVE TIPS AND CRITISISM!  
>Story Starts in The TARDIS...<br>DISCLAIMER:I do not own ASSASSIN'S CREED, SKYRIM, or DOCTOR WHO(10th Doctor/alternate universe)  
>*CLOISTER BELL RINGING*<br>"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" The Doctor yelled angrily. The TARDIS had just survived an onslaught from a large Dalek fleet.  
>"I have no idea Doctor." Replied his favorite companion Rose Tyler, whom he had recently rescued from an alternate dimension.(as to how that happened watch "Army of Ghosts")<br>"Well, the Dalek must have brand new toys or something..." The Doctor was interrupted by the TARDIS turning on and travelling. "Rose...where'd you put the TARDIS travelling to?"  
>Rose looked at The Doctor,confused, and said "I thought you did that."<br>Then The TARDIS materialized,The Doctor looked outside "Florence, 16th Century...but why?"  
>Just then a man in white robes jumped from a rooftop,asking "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS DEVICE?"<br>"Easy I am The Doctor,this is my friend Rose Tyler, the device is my Time And Relative Dimension In Space,TARDIS for short,and you are?"  
>"I am Ezio Auditore De Frezenine."(sorry if I misspelled any part of his name,it's an Italian name)<br>"Hello Mr. Ezio." Replied Rose "But would you like to come with us?"  
>The Doctor looks surprised,"Rose I'm sure he's got better..."<br>"I'd be honored!" Ezio inturrupted.  
>FIVE MINUITES LATER...<br>"DALEKS, DALEKS, DALEKS!" Ranted The Doctor as the Cloister Bell wen't off again.  
>"What are Daleks?" Asked Ezio.<br>"Evil robots that wanna kill us." Answered Rose.  
>*TARDIS starts up*<br>"Ok, 'Ole Blue' what do you have for us now?" Asked The Doctor.  
>After the TARDIS materialized The Doctor looks out. "We are in...where are we?"<br>"Why, your in Tamriel." Replied a strangely armored man.  
>"Who are you?" Asked The Doctor.<br>"Why I'm the Dragonborn, Jackson."  
>"Hello Jackson, I'm The Doctor."<br>"Just The Doctor? No name?" Asked the Dragonborn.  
>"Just The Doctor."<br>"Ok...nice to meet you Doctor." The Dragonborn said.  
>"Ummm...Doctor we should go." Ezio warned.<br>"I'll come with!" The Dragonborn said.  
>"Ok, come on Jackson!" Rose yelled.<br>*LARGE CLIFFHANGER!*^^(NOT)^^ %JK IDK What to do from here$ 


	2. Ezio

The next few chapters are POVS THIS 2nd Chapter is Ezio's POV Disclaimer:This chapter mentions Leonardo Da is not an OC.  
>I was running my usual rounds in Florence, hunting the Templars and saving future Assassin Recruits.<br>"SO BORING! NOTHING HAPPENS ANYMORE!" I yelled.  
>Suddenly i heard in the distance a whirring sound.<br>"Whats Leonardo up to now?" And I went on with my buisness.  
>*WHIRRING CONTINUES*<br>"UGH! Might as well check on him." And I ran along the rooftops looking for the sound source.  
>I finally found the source , but it was a strange box.<br>"Police Public Cal Box? What the heck?"  
>A man appeared from INSIDE the box.<br>I jumped from the roof and I asked "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS DEVICE?"  
>The stranger replied calmly "Easy I am THe Doctor, this is my friend Rose Tyler, the device is my Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, TARDIS for short,and you are?"<br>This confused me, I thought for a moment whether or not I can trust this man.  
>I answered "I am Ezio Auditore De Frezenine."<br>Surprisingly the girl, Rose he called her, spoke up "Hello Mr. Ezio, but would you like to come with us?"  
>This shocked me a bit.<br>Then this 'Doctor' spoke up "Rose I'm sure he's got better..."  
>I was tired of the same old, same old so I said "I'd be honored."<br>Five minuites later we got attacked by these weird disc-shaped ships,and barely escaped.  
>Suddenly The Doctor said "DALEKS, DALEKS, DALEKS!"<br>Not understanding I asked "What are Daleks?"  
>Again the girl 'Rose' answered "Evil robots that wanna kill us."<br>*Great* I thought *Just Great, Im flying a box with two people being hunted by evil robots called Dalek, can't get any worse right?*/WRONG!/  
>{HOPE YOU ENJOYED EZIO'S POV!} <div> 


	3. Dragonborn

DRAGONBORN'S POV(continues story)  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own any thing Dr. Who OR Skyrim<p>I was guarding Riverwood when I heard in the woods a strange whirring sound.<br>"what the..." I walked towards the strange sound and found a big blue box materializing like one would when a cloaking spell wears off.  
>"FRII GAR TEI!"I cast the 'DETECT LIFE' Shout.<br>I am by the way Dragonborn I can do things like this.  
>And my race? I am a Nord.<br>Anyway the box door opened,*Why would a box have a door and 3 living people inside it?* I thought.  
>A strangely dressed man appeared inside it,*is he a noble and this be some kind of travel device?* I thought.<br>Suddenly he said "We are in...where are we?"  
>Realizing he must be lost I said "Why, your in Tamriel."<br>Then the man asked "Who are you?"  
>Being polite I introduced myself "Why, i'm the Dragonborn, Jackson."<br>"Hello Jackson," The man said "I'm The Doctor."  
>"Just The Doctor? No name?" I asked, still wondering about the other two inside.<br>"Just The Doctor." He said.  
>"Ok...nice to meet you Doctor." I replied to this 'Doctor'.<br>Just then a hooded man round his Twenties showed up and said "Ummm...Doctor we should go."  
>Wanting to no more I said "I'll come with." Wondering if i will regret this and miss my home I hopped abord the blue box.<br>"Ok, come Jackson." Six words: "It was bigger on the inside."  
>{NEXT POV-Rose} <p>


	4. Rose

HEADS UP: This is From Roses POV so it's going to be kinda shortish.  
>DISCLAIMER: I Do not Own Dr. Who Assassin's Creed or Skyrim\<p>*Cloister Bell Ringing*<br>Suddenly I heard The Doctor yell "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!"  
>We had just survived a Dalek ambush and the TARDIS was almost destroyed.<br>"I have no idea Doctor." I told him.  
>"Well, the Dalek must have a brand new toy or something..." He said.<br>Suddenly the TARDIS activated.  
>He looked at me his eyes confused "Rose...where'd you put the TARDIS travelling to?"<br>Returning his confused look I said "I thought you did that."  
>The TARDIS now materialized and The Doctor looked outside.<br>I heard him say "Florence, 16th Century...but why?"  
>Suddenly before I coud respond, a new voice said "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS DEVICE?"<br>I heard The Doctor reply nice and calm "Easy I am The Doctor, this is my friend Rose Tyler (i tried to hie behind the couch with no avail),  
>the device is my Time And Relative Dimensions In Space,TARDIS for short,and you are?"<br>I waited for him to say the common cop phrase 'I ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE!' but instead he answered The Doctor's question "I am Ezio Auditore De Frezenine." the man said.  
>*ok* I thought to myself *not a cop*.<br>Being as polite as I could i said "Hello Mr. Ezio. But Would you like to come with us?"  
>I noticed with satisfaction the surprise on The Doctor's face, a face that will change soon.<br>The surprised Doctor said "Rose I'm sure he's got better..."  
>I was glad when Ezio inturrupted him "I'd be honored!"<br>It was five minuites later and we just escaped another Dalek ambush.  
>The Doctor was ranting "Daleks, Daleks, Daleks!" Cloister Bell ringing in the background.<br>(note: for those of you who haven't figured it out yet the Cloister Bell is the TARDISes alarm it goes *Dong Dong Dong Dong*)  
>Suddenly but not surprisingly Ezio asked the expected question "What are Daleks?"<br>I took the opportunity to explain it in understandable NonMumbo unlike The Doctor would explain it.  
>"EVIL robots that wanna kill us."<br>The TARDIS all of a sudden starts up again.  
>The Doctor said,and I knew it was to the TARDIS, "Ok, 'Ole Blue' what do you have for us now?"<br>I still find it weird that The Doctor talks to ''Ole Blue''.  
>When we materialized, The Doctor took a look outside, but The Doctor didn't know where we were,then,a mysterious voice said "Why, your in Tamriel."<br>*Great* I thought *Is that near home?* but I knew better.  
>Then I heared The Doctor ask "Who are you?"<br>The stranger answered "Why, I'm the Dragonborn, Jackson." "Hello Jackson, I'm The Doctor"  
>"Just The Doctor? No name?" The man called the 'Dragonborn' asked "Just the Doctor." The Doctor said "Ok...nice to meet you Doctor." The stranger said.<br>Just then Ezio said "Ummm...Doctor we should go."  
>The 'Dragonborn' Jackson said "I'll come with!"<br>Happy for a willing unasked companion I yelled "Ok, come on Jackson!"  
>{[NEXT POV] DOCTOR} <p>


End file.
